


Braid

by Nenuial



Series: Little something [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/pseuds/Nenuial
Summary: Love poetry.





	Braid

Braid

hair heavy with silence  
I am weaving into a wet dream  
about your hands

 

dry dusk is falling onto  
the fragile nudity of the mirror

 

bitter strands cry  
between my fingers


End file.
